Part II: Avengers Assembled
by The not-so great critic69
Summary: Continuation of "Part I: Company policy" He was brought to trial, he was betrayed, he was tortured and now, Mickey Mouse has summoned an elite team of Disney characters to bring order back to the universe. But can they stand against the combined power of the already victorious Disney Villians? And worse still, how will Walt Disney himself react to all of this when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1: Judge Doom

DAY 1

"W-What happened? Where am I? Hey! L-let me out!" ...Aw, It's no use. I'm locked in here. Gosh...my-my limbs...le'mme see if I can...ok, they're still here, but...they just burned out a couple minutes ago, didn't they? I just saw 'em get disintegrated by the thinner from my own paintbrush! Or was it another one of Doom's tricks? I can't be sure...still, it feels great to have them again. 'Sure wish I could say the same for...M-Mmmm..."Oh, Minnie...I'm so sorry...*Sob *Sob"

DAY 25

Agh! My chest! I can't-I can't breathe! Who does he think he is?! W-when I get out of here, I'll...Agh!...Keep it together, Mickey. Keep it together. You can survive this, you can handle whatever they throw at you. Still, I don't know if I can take much more dip, even for a toon...

DAY ?

Man, I...I really-H-how long have I been here? Ugh, and why do I feel a little off bala-GASP!  
"No, no, no, no, NO! My tail! B-but how? Wha-OF COURSE! Doom. DOOM! When I find him, I'll-"

"Hey! Cut it out, will ya?!"

"YOU CUT IT-Donald? Donald?"

Nothing.

"DONALD! DONALD! It's me! Your pal, Mickey!"

"STOP IT, PLEASE!"

"No, really! It's me! I'm here!"

"PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Donald? A-are you"

"I"M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I-I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP! PLEASE!"

He's being tortured! I-I gotta do something! Think, Mickey, think! What can I-Aha! No time to waste, I'll just keep moving my legs and jumping until my chains let loose!...That's it, just a little more...got it! Thank you cartoon physics! Ok, now that my chains are out, how can I-alright! There's wine pouring from the broken part of the ceiling! If I can just grab a taste of that thing..."WWWHHHHHOOOOAAAAA!"

Whew! Well, that's done, now to find Donald! If I can just get myself to stooooooopp!...Ok, ok. I-

"Nooooooooo!"

"Donald! Hang on, buddy! I'll...save..you.." No. No. NO. NO. NO! "NO!" H-his legs...they're suspended on a barrel of...dip. But where's the rest of-oh no...th-th-that monster! He'll pay for this! "You'll all-agh!". My head! There's stars and...and Minnies all around th-them...ugh. Minnie...Minnie...ugh...

"Boss! Boss! Come quick!"

"What is it?!"

"I-it's the mouse! He escaped! B-but I-I stopped him!"

"*Grunt...Well. If it isn't the leader of the club that's made for you and me. Summon the others!"

"Yeah. Yeah! I'm right on it, boss! Agh! CHAINSAW!"

"It appears that we're going to have to go back to the drawing board for this one. Hehehehehehe."

And so ends the fantastic first chapter of the second part of this epic adventure! What does Judge Doom have planned for Mickey? Will the mouse ever escape this nightmare?  
Find out in the next chapter...which is evidently also present, ruining any sort of suspense!

*Well, that didn't take very long to write! I apologize for the unusually short length of this chapter, but I promise that it's going be a lot longer in the next chapter, which is also viewable. I actually wrote this first chapter at the end of May, but I posted it only now because...reasons!


	2. Chapter 2: Why don't you do it right?

"You gonna play or fold?"

"Yeh! Play or fold fool! I just wanna get my joker card outta here."

"You'd be lucky if my six aces don't get to ya first."

"Hey, Hey Hey! Quiet about dere! You idiots keep talkin' like dat and no wonder he's never gonna fold!"

These seven weasels were playing poker, one was unable to make a move, unsure what to do. They were taking a break from their usual duties, kidnapping innocents abroad and dipping them in chemical compounds, because their boss had just left, transporting Mickey Mouse, their most important prisoner, somewhere "off the books."

"Ha! Straight Flush!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Three of a kind!"

"Royal Flush."

"What the hell?!"

"Impossible!"

Suddenly, the old Acme compound they were in was filled with loud thuds, sounds bursting from every corner of every ceiling, crook and nanny, each getting louder, eventually disrupting the game. At first, the weasels simply ignored it.

Eventually, the banging and eventual exploding of areas of the compound around them quickly started to gain their anger. They decided to get their guns and kill whoever was making that noise. The banging, thuds and explosions, cracks made in the walls and dents made in the ceiling, stopped. "Hey, fellas! It's gone." "Must've been a gas leak or somethin'"

And then it continued, louder than ever. It eventually came to a point when all this commotion reached a certain pattern of occurrence. The gas would leak for five minutes exactly, and the banging would resume and the walls would crack again afterwards and so on. Eventually, a giant rainbow formed over the heads of the cartoon weasels and said in it: "Get me out! You fools!"

"What the?"

Suddenly, a giant DeLorean appeared out of nowhere. Sleek and silvery, but slightly rusted and smoking like it was the Fourth of July, the side door of the DeLorean opened to reveal a massive white glove coming for the weasels. It was not a complement. They screamed and kicked while sound effects came out of their throats and feet, each one being dragged back to the vehicle by the massive white glove, until they were all in.

Once they were, they were surprised to find none other than their boss, Judge Doom. He was very much not in a good mood, in fact, his eyes were dripping with blood and redder than usual. His coat was stained in the toon-killing dip of his own creation, his hat missing and worst of all, his mouth was scarred so much his formerly pale, cold and unfeeling face now resembled an angry maniac that had been driving under the influence waaaay too much.

Doom reached for one of his minions, shouting at them wildly in his signature high-pitched voice, until two of them actually died from their ears exploding, and their angelic souls literally plucked themselves out of their bodies, hoping to get to paradise before Doom could destroy them. He then pressed a button on the radio, and in it, it showed the signature red and white helmet and racing garb of an agitated Turbo, who as always, spoke in his signature lisp voice.

"Whaaah! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be transporting the mouse!"

Reverting to his calm, un-toon-like, "business voice", Doom replied:

"I've got no time for this now, Mr. Wonka."

"That's KING CANDY! HIS ROYAL MAJESTY, RULER OF GAMING, KING CANDY!" He flared up and turned pink in a rage, flurring his fists in the air like a madman.

"I was never...transporting him...ANYWHERE!" Doom's voice flared up and raised to a high pitch at that last word, indicating his frustration.

"Don't play with me, you were supposed to transfer him to Pleasure Island, weren't you?"

"Oh, sure, transport him to Pleasure Island, WHEN I HAD THE TOOLS TO KILL HIM THE ENTIRE TIME, DOES THAT SEEM PERFECTLY LOGICAL TO YOU?!"

"Well...where is he, then?"

Judge Doom gave no reply.

"Oh, no...it..." Suddenly, Turbo's eyes bulged out and flared. He screamed for a while. "It all makes sense now!"

"What?!" Asked Doom

Turbo quickly rushed to his chambers, containing various video game memorabilia. There was an old NES controller stuck to his wall, a PS2 controller on the floor below, a DS touch screen on the other side of his ceiling, and what he was looking for, a Genesis controller, right in his lap.

"A, B, A, C, A, B, B!" He said as he pressed the buttons on the Genesis controller.

Immediately, his entire palace was filled with red lights and alam buttons. Police sirens occupied the land of Sugar Rush and immediately, the lights spread throughout Litwak's arcade. Every video game was immediately surrounded by the police sirens that came from King Candy's castle.

Worse still, was every video game character that heard those sirens, and were forced to obey Turbo's orders. They were his subjects now.

"Samus Aran, Solid Snake, Fox McCloud, Nina Williams, Zangief annd...Ahahaha. Captain Falcon. It's a pleasure to meet you all today...now get to work! I'm paying you a handsome fee for this." Video game bounty hunters and world warriors were all enamoured in holograms in Turbo's castle, each being hired to snuff out Mickey Mouse. "If you fail, it's game over for all of you! That mouse cannot be allowed to live!"

As he left, his car played his signature theme, Hail To The Chief, and he proceeded back to converse with Judge Doom, who was none too pleased after reading some records kept in his diary. He turned off his Frank Sinatra album and turned to face Turbo, smiling and grinning wildly and sadistically, much his shock. The way Doom grinned with the wind blowing on his coat and the way Turbo expressed anxiety at what he was about to say with his eyes popping out said it all.

"Tell me, my friend. Were there other prisoners who had also managed to escape?" Doom said in a chilling, yet loud monotone voice with a mild rasp in it.

Mickey woke up, his eyes dazed from exhaustion. The first time his round cartoon eyes had seen light in a very long time. As he did, he immediately saw an empty horse carriage that was being pulled. But by what? There was not horse nor was there a driver or any passengers, yet the carriage functioned and stood perfectly still as if it were chained to some large animal, despite there being absolutely nothing but the dead air around it. In fact, the entire area around him was filled by nothing but dead air. Nothing was flowing or moving. Not the odd sculptures that surrounded him, not the grass, trees or flowers that occupied the area, not even the water in the fountain or the clouds in the air or the...bullet coming straight at me?

Oh, god, look out! Waaah!

Who did that?

"Almost got 'im too."

Dick Cheney? But you're...

"Giving Osama Bin Mickey Rourke Chaplin X here..."

Why are you even here? This is a-

"A Presidential pardon! That's right, coming straight form the White House! Bush himself told me that he's sending his best regards, my fellow domestic terrorist."

"W-what's going on? Where am I? Narrator, you gotta help me!"

I have no idea why Vice President Cheney's even here sir! Or even why he's...wait, is he blue

And he's changing into...someone else now? How di-Genie! Will you please stop-aand you just turned into Bill Cosby...great. *facepalm

"You know son, the thing about lying to your kids is that your kids always find an excuse not to pay your Social Security checks. Take a look at me."

"Gosh...Genie, you're alive!"

And morphed into Patton Oswalt, I might add.

"Well, of course I'm alive! It's not like I died or anything. And, my little Rattus Rattus-that's Black Rat for my fellow Americans out there-have just stumbled upon the perfect place for yet another great summer candidate for this season's Parks and Recreation finale!"

Oh God, no...not that place! Anywhere but that miserable old retirement home...

*The first four chapters were planned to be released in advance, but I was busy back then and now, I'm going to start releasing new chapters again. Frequently Because new chapters are now much shorter than the old ones now that the prologue of sorts is done. But I changed the character that was supposed to infiltrate and save Mickey from Judge Doom because I wanted to pay tribute to Robin Williams, who is no longer with us. I refrained from showing what went on in Aladdin's world in the first part of this saga because I felt that I couldn't do the Genie justice. But now, I guess I just had to go for it. Robin Williams was one of my favorite actors and I feel particularly lucky because I got to meet him, kind of. I know that a lot of people say that, but you have to believe me when I say that I'm telling the truth. I got to see him right out of nowhere back in Las Vegas in 2005, he was playing with this kid, whom I don't know if it was his son, Cody, but it sure looked like it. Anyway, he was just walking around, not looking as if he was bothered by anything really, just playing with this kid and I just happened to see him passing by. I couldn't believe it. Here's one of the most talented actors and comedians of all time and here he is, just enjoying himself and talking to this kid like a normal person did. I don't really know what drove him to commit suicide, but I just want to say this.

Robin, it irks me to see that you, who gave so much joy to others couldn't find joy in yourself, but for what your time on this earth was, you were a fantastic artist, a wonderful entertainer, a brilliant actor and the wittiest comedian I have ever seen in my life, at least that I can think of. I loved your work in Good Will Hunting, Mrs. Doubtfire, Flubber, Patch Adams, Dead Poet's Society and Mork and Mindy, and I hope that one day, I'll get to see Good Morning, Vietnam!, Bicentennial Man and other no doubt good works that you have done over the years. You practically contributed more to my childhood than some people that I personally know have in Aladdin alone, despite not giving me more than a second glance; not a lot of people can say that. You're free now, Genie. In my mind, you will never be replaced, in fact, even if you were still alive, you never COULD be replaced.

My sincerest condolences to Zelda, Cody and the rest of your family


End file.
